


Breaking Routines

by ChikenNugget



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Police Officer Nicole Haught, Wynnona Earp Being Wynonna Earp, dolls being a good bro, might get steamy later on, um guys how do i tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikenNugget/pseuds/ChikenNugget
Summary: Nicole a hard working police officer with no life outside her job. Waverly a too busy University student with barely enough time for herself. What happens when this two are convinced to try out online dating?I'm not good with summaries pls halp.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, minor wynonna/dolls
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Haught”

“No.”

“Nicole”

“Absolutely no.”

“Look I get you don’t want to get distracted but you can’t keep doing this. What happens when you retire? You’ll realize you wasted your entire adulthood married to your job” Dolls reasoned. Nicole sigh in defeat. She knew Dolls was right. She knew she had to get a break and go out there but when your job is everything you had for the longest time it was hard to let go of old habits.

It had been 6 years since she graduated the academy and landed a job as a police officer in New York. 6 years of literal blood, sweat and tears. 6 years since her parents decided to stop communicating with her. _“Good riddance”_ she thought.

“Ugh ok! But I’m only doing this to shut you up” she grumbled taking a sip of her coffee.

“Oh come on love me” Dolls said grinning, “Now let’s download the app and build you a profile” he said grabbing Nicole’s phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little someone convinces Waverly to try out online dating

Light was filtering through the tiny cracks on the rooms curtains, outside the weather was sunny. The kind of weather that would put smiles on people’s faces.

Not Waverly though. At least not right now judging by the tiny ball curled up hiding under the covers.

After weeks of staying late doing homework or studying she finally had a free weekend. There was no way in hell she was going to let some stupid sunny…sun son of a sun..! _Geez Waverly you’re 22. I seriously need to learn how to curse._

She was just about to go back to sleep when a loud knock at her door distracted her.

“Waves!”

_Just ignore her._

“Come on Waverly I know you can hear me!”

“Go away Wynonna!”

After 5 minutes of incessant knocks and screams of a frustrated Wynonna the noise finally stopped. _Finally peace and qui-OOF!_

The loud sound of the door banging open and a weight landing on her stopped her inner musings –and her breath-

“Sup fucker?” Wynonna said grinning on top of her.

“Jesus Christ Wynonna! Are you crazy?! Are you actually trying to scare me to death?” Waverly screamed trying to get her sister off her.

“Oh don’t be such a drama queen. A little someone told me today is your free day so come on! Lets go booty hunting!” Wynonna said wiggling her eyebrows.

“What? Booty hunting? What are you talking about?! Its 10 AM! How are you even sober at 10 AM?!”

“Ok first of all rude. I can be perfectly sober whenever I want. I just choose not to.” She said rolling her eyes, “Second come on! I know you’ve been working your little butt all year on your university nerd stuff! You deserve to blow off some steam and what better way than to get you someone to help you out with that?” She replied with a grin but still with a worried face. Wynonna would never say it out loud but she worried about her little sister. When she suddenly went MIA just to find out she’d been spending countless sleepless nights on university projects and what not.

“Today is my first day in weeks that I have free. What makes you think I want to go out and socialize?” Waverly grumbled burring her face in her pillow.

“Because! You’ve been at it since you started university a two years ago! Have you even gotten laid recently?”

Blushing Waverly screamed “What?! Why are you asking me?! My sexual life is none of your business!”

“Um it is when you refuse to even go out and get something as simple as breakfast!”

“Listen Wynonna” she replied frustrated, “With all I have going on at university the last thing I can think of is getting in a relationship. I just don’t have the time to deal with that right now! So please! Drop it!”

“Baby girl, I know you want to be the best at everything but you need to take a break! If not a break at least take things slow! This isn’t healthy. And trust me. When I’m the one giving you advice it’s because shit has truly hit the fan” Wynonna said trying to lighten the mood.

“Wynonna I know you’re just trying to help but I just want to focus on my studies. The faster I do this the faster I’ll be out of university.”

“Ok I get it. How about online dating? You know dating apps?”

“That’s an even worst idea!”

“No, no. Wouldn’t it be easier? You would literally have you boo at the palm of your hand” Wynonna reasoned.

“…Ok maybe it’s not so bad. But how am I supposed to even do that? I don’t know any dating apps” Waverly replied.

“Oh you just leave all the technical stuff to _moi_ baby girl” she said grinning. “I bet you $10 you will find the love of your life there”.

“I already regret agreeing to this” Waverly replied grumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet ive had 20% of this chapter ready since i posted the first one but inspiration just left me so here it finally is!

**Author's Note:**

> So theres a lot I have to say.  
> First of all English isnt my main language so sorry for any errors.  
> Second: I dont usually write but I've had this idea in my lil head for MONTHS NOW since I too decided to start online dating because theres lit no gay girls where I live lmao.  
> Third: I honestly have no idea where to go with this fic lmao. Feel free to give me suggestions, advice etc because I'm new with this!


End file.
